Orcs
The green skinned orcs are one of the most prolific races of Keyva. There are many of them, and they came from Gorilla stock. Created on Keyva, the green skinned orcs are technically brothers to humans and elves, but there had been wars between elves and orcs since the Neolithic Age. The orcs were never conquered by the humans and their human empire, so their unique religion remains intact. The orcs cultivated a shamanistic society. They maintain this religion inspite of other cultic religions encroaching on their spirituality. Christianity came to the orcs and the orcs are beginning to accept Christianity. However, their shamanistic society and worship of the ancestors remain intact. Many orcs still revere the spirits of the land, sea, and sky. Introduction To their enemies, they are brutal and fearsome opponents, without parallel in their ferocity and cunning. To their allies, they are noble and honorable, following the traditions of a past that extends into the Neolithic age. Orcs at their core are simple herders and farmers. Led by the wise and mysterious shamans, the orcs revere their ancestors by building cairns and ossuaries to inter their dead. In the Paleolithic Age, the orcs received their bodies. And were taught by the same "selected one" as the other races the basics of the Christian Gospel. As time wore on, the Orcs forget the Gospel and turned to Shamanism, like the other races did, to explain certain questions. Unlike the human race, which were divided into four basic groups, the orc race didn't have such divisions. Thus there are no one to teach them about God or Spirituality during the Neolithic Age. So the orcs turned to Shamanism. Shamanism is one way the orcs explain their Universe. There are other ways, but these are considered heretical. However, in the recent past, the orc shamans were replaced by a different way. The way of the arcane. Arcane magic was discovered in the Neolithic Age by the humans and was quickly adopted by the elves. Now the arcane magic the orcs sought included witchery and summoning magic. However, in the bronze age, the orcs returned to Shamanism. For an orc, personal reputation is as important as his or her clan, and most will fight to the death in defense of either. History Early History Discovery of Magic Iron Age Present Statistics Pathfinder Statistics Humanoid (Orc) (9 RP) *'+2 constitution, –2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom.' Orcs are incredibly tough, but they are more likely to follow their passions instead of reason. (0 RP) * Medium: As Medium creatures, orcs have no special bonuses or penalties due to their size. (0 RP) * Speed: Orc base land speed is 30 feet. (0 RP) * Low-Light Vision (1 RP): Orcs can see twice as far as a race with normal vision in conditions of dim light. * Battle Rage (2 RP): Orcs long ago learned how to harness the ferocity that dwells within their fierce hearts. This ability functions exactly as a barbarian’s rage, except for the differences noted. The orc may rage only once per day. If the orc belongs to a class that already allows access to a rage-like ability (such as the barbarian class), the orc’s racial battle rage ability allows him to rage one additional time per day. Regardless, an orc may rage only once per encounter. * Wolf Rider (1 RP): Orcs get a +1 bonus on Handle Animal (wolf) and Intimidate checks. * Weapon Familiarity (1 RP): Orcs may treat orc claws of attack as martial weapons rather than exotic weapons. * Flexible Bonus Feat (4 RP): like the humans, orcs may select 1 bonus feat at first level. * Languages (0 RP): Orcs start with speaking Orcish first, plus Hellenic. Furthermore, with high intelligence scores, orcs may choose: Draconic, Elvish, Goblin, Litorian, Dwarven, and Aryavartan, and Plains-speech. Orcs with high Intelligence scores can choose from any of these additional languages. Orc Favored Class Options * Alchemist: '''Add +10 minutes to the duration of the alchemist's mutagens. * '''Barbarian: Add +1 to the barbarian's total number of rage rounds per day. * Cavalier: Add +1 to the cavalier's CMB when making bull rush or overrun combat maneuvers against a challenged target. * Cleric: Select one domain power granted at 1st level that is normally usable a number of times per day equal to 3 + the cleric's Wisdom modifier. The cleric adds +1/2 to the number of uses per day of that domain power. * Druid: Add +1/2 to the damage dealt by the druid's animal companion's natural attacks. * Fighter: Add +2 to the fighter's Constitution score for the purpose of determining when he dies from negative hit points. * Magus: Add +1 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the magus. * Ranger: Add +1 hit point to the ranger's animal companion. If the ranger ever replaces his animal companion, the new animal companion gains these bonus hit points. * Rogue: Add +1/3 on critical hit confirmation rolls made while using sneak attack (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Critical Focus. * Sorcerer: Add +1 point of fire damage to spells that deal fire damage cast by the sorcerer. * Summoner: Add +1 hit point to the summoner's eidolon. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch's familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add a +1 bonus on concentration checks made due to taking damage while casting wizard spells. D&D 5th Edition Statistics OGL Section 15 -- Notice * World of Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game © 2005, Blizzard Entertainment * Pathfinder Roleplaying Game Advanced Race Guide. © 2012, Paizo Publishing, LLC; Authors: Dennis Baker, Jesse Benner, Benjamin Bruck, Jason Bulmahn, Adam Daigle, Jim Groves, Tim Hitchcock, Hal MacLean, Jason Nelson, Stephen Radney-MacFarland, Owen K.C. Stephens, Todd Stewart, and Russ Taylor. * The Orcs of Kara-Kar Wiki © 2017, Elton Robb; Author: Elton Robb References Category:Orc Category:History Category:Evolution Category:Player's Guide Category:Humanoid